Things Change
by UntitledAuthor
Summary: Things are changing and there's nothing, Beast Boy can do. He always knew his friends would find out about it sooner or later. But now that his inner demon is unleashed, what exactly does everyone proposed to do about this?
1. Chapter 1

No, this is not how Beast Boy came to be, originally. I have made this all up, for those of you who don't like to think creatively and go by the DC Comics, then this is not for you.

Hmm, the radio. I like the radio, just a bunch of sound waves dancin' around in the air til' it makes it to your ears and thrums your eardrum.  
I like being around people, I really do, but sometimes like Raven, I just want to be alone. All by myself in the darkness of my room. Letting it engulf my whole green body.  
I like it here, a lot. I've made this my home. I don't ever want to leave but I can't stop thinking about the days when we out grow the whole, "Teen Titans Go!" thing. I mean I won't ever outgrow it. But what about Cyborg? Will Cyborg let Robin boss him around for the rest of his days?  
No, maybe there will be some changes, but Cy will still stay. And that's not the only thing I'm worried about. I've got some other issues to worry about. Like, Raven for one. I mean, what is her deal? Is she good or is she bad? I mean, I know she means well but sheesh, a freakin' sociopath is tryin' ta suck 'er up and use her for bad. That's just it, she's the tool of evil. The key to the end of the world.  
Yeah, together all o' us were able to kill Trigon. But she's still got that demonic aura I can smell from a mile away.  
Man, life must be hell for 'er. She hadda grow up with a bunch of nun type peeps away from her mom, all tha time. And ya know those moments you get when you're a kid? Like when you're really excited or happy or sad or just plain psychotic 'cause you're hyped up on caffeinated soda and candy? Yeah well, Raven ain't got none of those. She couldn't even smile or frown for Pete sake. She had to stay cold stone. She told us she meditates and all that crap so that she can control her powers. Like she can't frown or nothin' just so she can control her powers. So they won't go haywire.  
On the contrary, she's right. Buuuuttt, the truth is, Rae's gotta contain her emotions 'cause her bad emotions will give in to Trigon's demonic powers or some crap like that. So, even with Trigon gone, his demonicness still lives within her. Sucks to be her, huh?  
So, even though Trigon is outta the way there are still a lot of psychopaths that wanna getta hold of Rae... Well, I wouldn't mind gettin' a hold of her meself, but that's not exactly what I mean, what I mean is they wanna getta hold of her for her powers, of course. To take over the world, what ever super villian wants.

And okay, I'll tell you, I really like the girl. Raven, I mean. I don't understand how I could possibly like her since all she ever does is talk trash 'bout my jokes and every thing I do. But I dunno what it is. I liked her way before Terra came into my life, see. But I knew that I couldn't tell Rae, how I felt 'bout her 'cause then she'd just laugh at me or be like, "must control emotions," or something.  
So when Terra came along, I pretty much threw myself at 'er. 'Cause I thought maybe if I liked somebody else I'd forget about Rae. But see, that didn't happen. 'Cause Terra left and then kept poppin' in and out and Rae was always still around, a dark cloaky gray chick who floated around looking glum.  
And now Terra's dead.  
She "defeated" Slade. But that wasn't true. Slade came back but then Rae kicked his butt back in the ground where it belongs.

You know what? 'Nuff about Rae. More about me, now. After all, I am the one talkin' to ya, am I not? See, I don't really know why I'm recording this whole thing in a stupid tape recorder machine. I mean this is pretty stupid, I could just write it all down or type it in a computer. But I'm trying ta keep it secretive. I mean if someone wants to know something about someone the first thing they look at is their journals or diaries, and in this place all the computers are some how rigged up to Cyborg. So he knows all that goes on, except if Robin does some super mega block thingy or something.  
So here I am, sitting in my office chair and yappin' at a recorder. What happens if my voice gets hoarse or something? Then, I'm doomed, fo' sho. Buuut, until then it's the recorder. Now you're probably wondering why I'm recording all this crap. Well, I don't know, I mean everyone knows the Teen Titans but no one knows the true stories behind the double doors in the big ol' T. Well, except the Teen Titans themselves.  
But eventually, we're going to get ol' and die and they're going to have a bunch of history books of us or TV shows or whatever. But none of 'em are gonna be right. It's nothin' like hearing it from one of the teens inside the building, living, learning, growing and eating within these walls.

Now you're probably wondering who's yappin'. O' course you might've recognized my voice but I am of course the irresistibly cute, sexy, green eyed Titan, Garfield Logan. But the ladies call me, Beast Boy. Well, my friends do too, I guess. That and BB.  
I'm not really who my friends think I am. That's one thing I think me and Rae have in common. Secrets. We have big fat juicy secrets.  
For years none of us knew about Raven's destiny. Well none of us, except Robin, I think. Then all the sudden it was this big huge thing and we were all runnin' for our lives... Raven, literally. I hated that time the most. The reason why is 'cause I know that Raven would have risked her life to save the planet. I was scared. But I guess if she didn't risk her life the whole planet would be destroyed, possibly me going with it, so then I'd have no one to miss. But, still, I'm glad it turned out the way it did. With Raven living and all, I mean.

Raven still don't know how I feel 'bout her. I guess I pretty much plan on keeping it a secret til I get like fifty-two and have a long white beard and go, "yo rae, 'member back in tha day when we used ta kick it? yea', i really liked you in that tight suit of yours, wink, wink"  
I know what you're probably thinking, "JUST TELL HER!" But this is different. This isn't just your average teenager, she ain't even your average superhero. Whoa, no. She's a girl with an emotionless shell. I HATE being rejected. Especially by Raven. I mean, I could handle gettin' rejected by Terra, but Raven? Man, I'd have to live with it forever! And think of the humiliation? Robin and Cyborg would have a field day! I wouldn't even be surprised if Raven started smirking from her little meditation corner.  
See, that's the reason why I don't come clean and go, "RAVEN! I LURVE U, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME AND MAKE SWEET LOVE TO ME EVEN THOUGH YOU WOULD LIKE, DESTROY THE WHOLE CITY BECAUSE YOUR POWERS WOULD GO HAYWIRE 'CAUSE OF YOUR EMOTIONS AND STUFF, 'SPECIALLY WHEN I BE TOUCHIN' YOU!" - See what I mean? Yeah, not so great.  
Soooo, I leave it at this. Spending my time playing video games against Cy and Robin, eatin' tofu, and kickin' it with other stuff.

I always knew that I kinda liked Raven. I mean, when she came floatin' around with her glum lookin' self, I would get this weird flippity-flop goin' on in my stomach. And man it felt way more oozy than when I transform from warm-blooded animals to cold-blooded.  
I told myself that it wasn't anything. I told myself I didn't like 'er. I mean who could? She was Raven for Pete sakes! The emotionless demon chick who does nothing but taunt me to death with her sarcastic humor.  
But it was when she got into that Malchion guy that I knew for sure that I liked her. A lot. Like, when I transformed into a fly and zipped around her room to see what the heck was going on with her, I was so jealous. There's no denying it, now anyway. I tried to deny it then, I tried to make up excuses but it's useless. The truth is the truth, so you might as well face it like a man than crawl away and deny it.

So, like I was saying about me and Raven being a lot a like - Well, we're different but we're a like in the sense of keeping secrets like I was saying before. See the thing is my friends don't know who I really am. I'm not who they think I am. See, they think I am a changeling, and I guess in a way I am, but I'm not an ordinary changeling.  
I feel real bad about keeping this secret but I gotta. For now anyway. And then soon I gotta leave.  
Robin has a profile about us all on his main computer. The one that gives him information about where we're from and who our parents are and our powers and yadda yadda blah. But see my profile is fake. I feel bad about it but all the information Robin has on me is invalid.  
I've never written the truth down on anything. I've never even spoken about it. I was afraid someone might see it. But now that I've got this tape recorder thingy, I might as well spill the beans. By the time this tape is heard by anyone I'll be like really old and gray and ugly or maybe even dead.  
So here goes nothing...

Believe it or not, I was a human. Well, I looked like one anyway, not that I don't right now it's just that I'm, well, you know, green.  
Back then I wasn't green. Whoa no, I was your average joe with tan skin, light brown hair and deep green eyes. Well, okay, okay, I wasn't exactly an "average joe". See, I knew I had supernatural powers. 'Cause my dad had 'em.  
See, my dad, my granddad, my great granddad, and soooo forth, all were werewolves. And I was gonna be a werewolf, too. Our line of werewolves were the most powerful, we were the biggest, the most furocious and we knocked all the other ones down, leaving us on the top. So I was, technically, "The Werewolf Prince," and I was gonna be the "Werewolf King," and I guess I still am gonna be The werewolf King. But there was a big problem, when I hit eight years old my mom died. And my dad was gone. He left 'cause that's what he's good at. Going off and doing some werewolf business. But see like, Raven and her father and yadda yah, my dad was a supervillian. And I was.. er, am, well, was going to be a supervillian too, taking his place in the werewolf line. I had the symptoms, I grew lots of hair, I had to shave at least three times a day or I'd have a bristles of hair on my cheeks, I had a tail, had claws and fangs, and I desired meat. Loved meat. Especially fresh meat. I would dream about it sometimes. How I couldn't wait to have the flesh of a human being melting in my mouth as my tongue lavished up the grease and blood up and down. Seriously. But that was all part of it.  
I was put in an orphanage. Let me tell you that place sucked major. I got picked on a lot, particularly because I was real skinny and ... Well, kind of a nerd. I still cracked jokes but I was a lot shier then so I didn't just blab out like I do now.  
My dad always told me about the time when I come of age. Like, there were different stages of me growing more and more into a vicious werewolf, that would eat the flesh off of human bones, and enjoy it. Sit there and laugh and let the blood ooze between my fangs and pour down my chin. Howl in the moonlight, letting the wind stroke through my long brown hair. The freedom. The power. The works.  
He told me about the stage when the beast within me would be unleashed. I guess, as you might have known, I was unprepared for the event, but nothing horrible happened, well THAT horrible anyway. He told me that was just the beginning though.  
That I would come down with other symptoms, my taste for human blood and flesh becoming stronger and stronger by the day until one night I'd awake, completely unaware of who I am or what I do, and become a werewolf. He told me not to get close to anybody 'cause I might just eat them up too, and it would hurt when I wake up and realize what I've done.  
After that stage, I would become reckless, each time my tongue would come in contact with human blood my desire for it would only become stronger. My powers growing greatly, I wouldn't care how much damage I did to my own body, as long as I defeated what or who was in my way and to get what I want. Hell, he told me I may not even stop fighting til my last breath, unaware of my horrible condition. I'd be that blind? Sometimes it scares me.  
The stages and stages would go on until I become a horrible vicious supervillian werewolf like my father. And stop, at nothing.  
I was so thrilled by this, really I was. I was taught nothing but evil, see. Until I went to the orphanage when I saw things from different points of views. There are three basic transformations, even when my powers kick into high gear. Stage one, is my usual form, which would have been looking like a human, but now that I'm green it would be looking like BB, y'know, the cute boy next door. Stage two, would be me half looking like a wolf and half looking like a human, I'd have a tail, and claws and long fangs, a lot of hair and sometimes a beard. Stage three, would be me completely into a wolf, a smaller one, not very large or anything. But still life threatening and can do serious damage.  
Now remember what I said, three BASIC transformations. My dad said that our transformations are based on how angry we are. The angrier we get, the bigger and more powerful the wolf. He said that we could run at lightening speed like The Flash or something, all depending on how mad or determined we are. When I came to my senses and realized that everything I was taught by my father was bad. I mean, knowing about myself is cool and all, but what he wants me to do, go around and eat people is bad. I was so disgusted with my father it wasn't even funny. I wanted to be nothing like him, I rid of meat and became a vegetarian. See the thing is, I may not be able to suck everything up in my cape like Raven can and transport the world to an alternate dimension but I can destroy this whole city. Take over the planet if I kill all the Teen Titans and the Justice League, which my dad thought I could most definitely do.  
I don't want to though. Not anymore. But it's not like I gotta choice. I was born like this. And sure, Raven was too but she is still aware of what she does and can say No in her right mind. I can't fight myself if I turn into that weird state, like not knowing who I am or anything and just attack and attack and attack. How the hell am I supposed to prevent that? The only way I can think of preventing it is to chain myself to a wall or something. Or have someone kill me.

Now about the part of me becoming green and a "changeling,". That all happened when I was coming home from school one day.  
These stupid football players were making fun of me as usual and chasing me home. There's a bunch more details but I don't really wanna get into that 'cause I don't think it's that important. So, we went into some plant and we were standing over this bridge of like, water. Well, it was like sewer water, it was the color of pee and light green. And then the security guards were closing in on us so they pushed me over the edge into the water and my jacket snagged on a broken pipe at the bottom of the waste.  
I was pulled out of the water with my stomach full of that crap. My skin didn't start turning green til about two months later. And my ability to turn into any animal, was apparently triggered by my ability to transform into a werewolf, but it somehow multiplied my ability altering my DNA or something and blah blah blah. Who cares?

Anyway, thing is, I wasn't so sure of myself. I wasn't so sure I was going to be a regular werewolf like my dad, 'cause of the incident in the plant. But I was wrong, I was proven wrong when I turned into a beast and started running around with Raven's hood in my mouth. Now I'm terrified. It's only a matter of time til' I go nutso and try to tear up my friends.  
You're probably wondering how the hell I can be so blunt about all this, well it's because I've thought about it for some time. I've lived with it my whole life and I know the consequences. I stay up late staring at my ceiling and sometimes I just start crying.  
It scares me. How will I ever over come this, like Raven over came her whole take-over-the-world crazy-father demon type thing? I don't know, and maybe I won't. Maybe I'll become a crazy supervillian and then the Teen Titans will have to destroy me.  
But I know one thing I have to do, and I have to do soon, is to pack up and leave. I plan on doing it the day I start seeing my symptoms get worse.

And you wonder how the hell I can be so optomistic all the time? It's just an act, you know. I mean sometimes I truly am happy but most of the time it's a fake smile I paste on my face. I like making other people happy and I don't want other people to feel crappy just 'cause I feel crappy, y'know?  
I guess, I just keep all my sadness inside me, sort of like Raven does. Except she's just plain emotionless so you can never tell what she's thinking. But me, I always pretend to be happy, I do that so that my friends really think I'm happy and don't go snooping around my business to try and figure out how to cure me.

I'm not as dumb as you think. How else could Robin get his information about me but the library of records? I broke into the library of records and changed mine. I changed that and information about me over the internet.  
I wanted to be a part of the team. I guess, I just wanted a place I could call home. I guess I really wanted to prove to the world that I wasn't gonna be evil like my dad. Like Raven isn't going to follow in her father's footsteps, I ain't going to follow in mine. But what good is that? Lying to my friends, I mean. I can't get help from anyone and on top of that this whole Raven crush thing is KILLING me! Living with a really sexy girl you got the hots for is NOT easy might I say! Oh the countless times I convinced myself not to sneak into Raven's room as a fly or a bug and watch her... Well... Ahem. ANYWAYS -

That is pretty much my backround. Oh my real name's initial actually BB. And not GL. See, my real name is, - or so my friends think, - is Garfield Logan, nicknamed Beast Boy or BB.  
But my real real name is, Bernadette Barnes, the 5th. I had to dump that name away though. That and my whole past and everything I was and was going to be... Or may still be... I don't know. I really hope not.

Well, that was my backround and stuff. Um, I don't really know what else to say. I'm real scared something bad s'gonna happen, and it probably will. I just hope that my friends will stick by my side like we did with Raven and pull through. And then everyone will be happy in the end, y'know? That's what I'm scared about the most. Things not being the same. Like, maybe me dying or Raven dying or Cyborg or Starfire, Robin even Silky for Pete sakes. I mean who knows what could happen? And the worst thing is it would be done by me. I would try to hurt one of them and they would try to help me and be by my side like a true friend would, and then they would get hurt and they may die and it would all be my fault.  
I think about this all the time. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to go to bed at night and not have to worry about a thing. Oh you may have to worry about a paper that's due on Tuesday or what chick you're gonna ask to Homecoming but nothing like this. Nothing like you blanking out and eating the flesh off the bones of people and even your friends. When will the battle begin?  
It's already started to be honest with you. This is the reason why I started recording this, see. I'm taping now 'cause God knows what'll happen next. Blood'll be shed and tears will be cried. Pain'll be brought by one of their own friends and God, if they ever hear this tape, I just want to make it clear that I don't mean to do nothing I'm going to do. I swear it.  
I won't be able to realize what I'm doing. It'll be too late when I do. If I try an' hurt one of you, please just go ahead an' kill me. And save all the trouble, and pain. See what's happening is my taste for human blood and flesh is growing. I keep drooling and drooling and I can't stop, it's disgusting. I have dreams of me running around at night with the moon up high in the sky and my furr blowin' around and me... Huntin', snurfin' out my next victim. And the thing is, my body enjoys it. It really does, until I wake up.  
That's why I'm doing this. 'Cause I sense that my days are numbered. God, this whole thing freaks the living crap outta me. It really does. But life is life. And you gotta do what you gotta do.  
I just hope more than anything that I don't hurt nobody. Especially my friends. I hope that everything'll be the same after the battle is over, or maybe a little different like Raven returning my feelings and going out with me - buuuuuuuuutttt, that's stretchin' it a bit so let's stick with the minorities.  
You gotta admit that we all hate it. We cling onto the happy memories and wish for them to never go away, but whether we like it or not,  
things change.

- Click. - 


	2. Chapter 2 of Things Change

The other four Titans, - at the time of Beast Boy's tape recordings, - were gathered around the kitchen table eating dinner.

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked. His eyes set upon the empty hallway.

Robin finished slurping up his soda, then replied, "I don't know."

"Maybe I should go check on him and see if he's okay." Cyborg suggested.

"He's probably just sleeping," Robin told him.

"Yeaaaah," Cyborg stretched his mechanical arms. "He's been doing that a lot lately. That, and staying in his room." he cast a look at Raven who was hidden behind a large thick old-looking book. "You remember what happened last time when one of us started staying in our room too much," Raven lowered the book about an inch, but just enough to send Cyborg a chilling glance across the table.

"Raven already stays inside her room a lot," Starfire said, catching on quickly.

"Yeah well, that's typical Raven behavior," Cyborg bit off another large piece of ham.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Raven mumbled bitterly.

"What I'm trying to say is," Cyborg went on ignoring her. "I think somethings wrong with him. I mean why would BB stay in his room a lot? He's a social animal, literally! And plus," Cyborg paused for a moment to thumb the clock up on the wall, "it's Saturday night! You know what that means? Movie night mania! And BB always picks out what we're going to watch and if we don't like what he picks, - which is usually the case, - he'll go nutso. And plus, he eats with us." he glanced around the table, and sighed helplessly, "Am I the only one concerned?"

Robin and Starfire exchanged glances while Raven didn't even put down the book, instead she licked her finger and went to the next page.

"Well," Robin began scratching the back of his head. "We just don't think it's a big deal. Beast Boy may just want some time to himself, everybody needs that every once and a while."

Cyborg sighed, and shook his head. "That's not the only thing," Cyborg said. "He just seems to be acting weird. Look, maybe you're right, Robin. Maybe I'm just paranoid." he shrugged and shoved more ham in his mouth.

"We'll give him a few more days," Robin suggested. "If things don't lighten up then we'll see what the proble - ,"

But Robin never got to finish what he was going to say, for a rather short, green, teenaged boy appeared in the door way, whistling.

"What's up guys?" Beast Boy sat down in his usual seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, um, nothing," Cyborg pratically shoved his head into his plate, nervously.

"Have you obtained an illness, friend?" the young tamaranian asked, the concern written all over her face.

"What?" Beast Boy blinked. "Me? Sick? Naw, I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy, is all. See, I stayed up late watching a buncha programs on the net."

"Is that what you were doing?" Raven's muffled voice came from behind the book.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"You sure?"

"Just what are you implying, here?"

"Just what kind of programs were you watching on the net, Beast Boy?" Robin snickered catching on. Cyborg finally got it, and burst out laughing.

"I was um, uh, uh," Beast Boy glared at Robin and Cyborg who were busting a gut and Raven who most likely had a large smirk on her face behind the book. "SHUT UP!"

"I do not understand," Starfire said looking around at everyone for help. "What is so funny?"

The truth was that Beast Boy was up late packing his things. He wasn't planning on leaving just yet, but as soon as he saw any more signs... He'd be out the door in a flash.

"Why do you guys always pick on me?" Beast Boy demanded. "I'm tired, man. And that's so not what I was doing last night. If I want some action I can go an' get it in real life an' not over the stupid internet!"

"Suuuuure," Robin teased.

"Shut up!" Beast boy yelled.

"Okay, okay," Cyborg said still chuckling as he passed Beast Boy a piece of pizza. "So what's up with you? Are you sick or something?"

"Sick?" Beast Boy repeated taking the plate. _You have no idea,_ Beast Boy thought to himself. "Aw naw, I ain't sick."

"But you have been in your room a lot lately, yes?" Starfire spoke.

"Sure," Beast Boy said with a shrug. "Over my shoulder it goes."

Over My Shoulder It Goes is a saying Beast Boy used quite often when they were discussing a topic he didn't too much care for. It was kind of like saying the topic flies right over his shoulder and on it's merry way. It was kind of strange at first, but the other Titans got used to it.

"Over your shoulder it doesn't," Cyborg snapped. "You've been acting weird, and we're getting worried."

"Um, excuse me, _we're?_" Robin asked staring at Cyborg.

"Yeah really," Raven agreed.

"Well fine then," Cyborg recovered hastily. "_Starfire and I _are getting worried!"

"And Silky," Starfire added promptly.

"I've been staying up late trying to beat the last level on Prince of Persia!" Beast Boy lied.

Beast Boy could almost see Raven roll her eyes as she mumbled, "Figures."

"Prince of Persia?" Robin blinked. "But Beast Boy, haven't you already defeated that game? Like, almost a year ago?"

"Yeah you totally did. We beat that game together, remember?" Cyborg said.

"No, not Prince of Persia: Sands of Time," Beast Boy said quickly. "I'm talking about Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. Duh!"

"Oh," Cyborg said. Robin gave him a _I told you so_ look, as he settled into his seat more comfortably. "Oh."

"Then we need not worry." Starfire said enthusiastically.

"I guess not," Cyborg said pinching his lip. He smiled suddenly and slapped Beast Boy on the back heartidly. "You better hurry up and finish that game BB, 'cause I hear a new Prince of Persia is coming out."

"Really?" Beast Boy pretended like he didn't know this already.

"Yup," Cyborg chirped, impressed with himself. "Prince of Persia three!"

"God," Raven commented. "How many do they have to make?"

"They'll keep making 'em til' the customers lose interest," Beast Boy told her. "That's how it works in the game world."

Beast Boy waited eagerly to hear what she was going to say next, but the only thing he got from her was a turn of the page and a fustraded sigh. Beast Boy let out a disappointed sigh himself.

"Well, what are the movie options for tonight, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"What?" Beast Boy said blankly. Then he remembered. Movie night, durr. _Oh great,_ Beast Boy thought,_ I like totally forgot! I've been so worried about ... About myself that I forgot about movie night! As if Cy isn't already suspicious enough! Me,** Beast Boy** forgetting movie night is going to drive him over the edge!_

"What do you mean, _what?_" Robin demanded. "Don't tell me you've been so into your game you forgot about movie night."

"Well you can't rely on me to go and buy the movies all the time!" Beast Boy retorted. He then added more coolly, "Besides, there are loads better movies to see in the theatre right now."

"Yeah but then that means we all gotta pay!" Cyborg complained.

"Well, too bad!"

"I could really use this minor mishap to my own advantage," Raven muttered. "This gives us all a chance to pick out a movie that we actually enjoy watching."

"Yeah, there see? It's a good thing!" Beast Boy said.

Starfire grabbed a can of soda and opened it.

Cyborg sighed. "All right fine, why don't we all just hop in the T car and hit it downtown?"

"Sounds like a plan," Robin agreed.

Starfire began to drink.

_Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp._ The sounds echoed irritably in Beast Boy's brain.

He looked at her. Her orangeish Tamaranian skin glowing in the overhead light. His green eyes narrowed, they fixed upon her throat.

_He would feel liquid pouring down his chin as his legs sprang into action, the middle of his left shoe would curl themselves around the arm of Cyborg's chair, push his body forward and to the side as his right would suddenly be atop the table. Both shoes now firmly onto the table he would press hard off his calves and thighs and send himself launching through the air, his arms spread far away from each other as if to engulf Starfire into his chest. His mouth would open, the fangs growing so long, would scrape against his soft green skin which slowly converted. His claws would dig deep into her shoulders as his force would throw her off her feet and send her back crashing into the ground. His long suddenly black hair would be drooping in his face as his fangs dug deep into that throat, which had carried amounts of soda only moments ago. His tongue ran up and down the side of her neck, prohibiting any blood from escaping his mouth. _

_Screaming errupted. Cyborg would aim his gun at Beast Boy, Robin would be in mid-air with his leg out stretched, Raven would still be seated at the table staring in complete horror._

No... No... No, God please no! Make it stop, make it stop, someone, someone help me please!

JUST MAKE IT STOP!

"... Beast Boy? Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy realized he had been slumped over the table with his face smashed in his pizza. He sat up and immediately looked at Starfire. She was fine, she was still drinking the soda, and laughing and talking and breatheing.

He rubbed the pizza grease off his face and groaned.

"Hey, you feeling okay, man?" Cyborg asked gripping Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Fine," Beast Boy stammered. "I'm fine, Cy."

"You don't look so fine," Raven said. Her book was now resting in her lap. At last, he had finally managed to get her to look at him, except not like this.

"Uhhh," Beast Boy groaned again rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"You just suddenly collapsed," Robin said. "You were fine one second and the next your face was in your pizza. Are you sure, you're fine?"

"Perfectly fine," Beast Boy's face twisted in pain. The images, looked so real, and they felt so real too. The screaming, the terror in Starfire's big green eyes, it was awful. Beast Boy couldn't take it, he was about to burst into tears right there and then. But he managed to suck it up.

_But what if that was real?_ Beast Boy asked himself, running his hand through his hair. _What if that wasn't just a dream? What if it was all real? Then what would you do? Then what would have happened?_

Beast Boy glanced around the table and realized that all eyes were on him curiously.

"Uhm," Beast Boy said standing up. "You guys go on without me. I think I'm gonna go lie down or somethin'."

"That sounds like a good idea," Cyborg agreed. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah," Beast Boy rubbed his head. His head buzzed. "You can start the movie without me too. I may... I may just go on to bed."

"Okay," Robin said. "Feel better."

Beast Boy began to walk down the hall towards his room, but when he heard the sound of Raven's voice he paused.

"Are you still so sure you're not sick?" Raven asked. He made up an image in his mind that she was quirking an eyebrow at him like she always does when she knows she's right and he's wrong.

Beast Boy stood there for a moment letting it sink in. Raven awaited his reply patiently and the other Titans, listening intently, didn't move.

_No Raven, _Beast Boy thought to himself sadly. _I'm not so sure._

Beast Boy turned his head halfway and replied aloud,

"Over my shoulder it goes."

And he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 of Things Change

- Beast Boy back on the tape recorder. -

Damn, my heart keeps racing, I don't know why. I can't figure out if it's 'cause I'm scared or 'cause something weird is happening. Back there in the kitchen, I... I dunno what happened. I felt like I was a werewolf, I felt like I was eating Starfire! It was horrible. I thought it was real. I serously thought it was real. It felt so real.

When I become a full fledge werewolf will everything seem this way? Will I wake up and see a pile of bloody bodies before me? I wish I could talk to someone about this, someone who knew the answers to everything.

- Weak growl/groan. -

I have a major headache. My head is throbbing. God, my time is running out, I've got to go. I know it's happening, the blood in my veins are boiling. I feel like... I feel like..

- Tape recorder drops, more groaning, crashing noises. -

AAAARRGHHH! Argh, it hurts! It hurts so bad! Goddammit! I wish I could make it stop! Why me? Why does it have to be me? GrawwrrlllL! GRAWWRLLL!

- Claws being dug into the wall. -

- Uncontrollable sobbing. -

SOMEBODY HELP - voice deepening. - GRAAWWLLLL!

- Puppy squealing, TV thrown across room, things being kicked around. -

- Bed collapsed? Loud banging noise. -

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Goddamn! Ohhh, my fangzz are scraping into my skin! My.. my skin is changing color... Impossible! Argh, my head!

- Thump. -

GRAWRLLL!

- Limp, limp, limp. -

Tho, no! I than't thalk right! My thupid thangs are too long! Arrrrgh, graawl, raawwrrr!

- Tearing bed sheets, ripping carpet. -

- Extremely loud, blood curling scream. -

- Two or three minutes of complete silence. -

Hehehehe... Heh..heheheheheh. Eheheheh. - Gags. - Ahahaha. Oh yeah. GRawrl. Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy.

- Panting. -

Man. Man oh man. Ma-ha-ha-ha-han.

- Low growl, then a loud sniff. -

Hahahahahhaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

- Deep voice speaks, sounding amazingly calm and relaxed, but devious. -

Yes. Finally. I am free to do whatever I desire. And right now, I say we get a bite to eat, is that okay with you Gar'?

- Loud groaning, Beast Boy's voice returns. -

Ugh-uh, ugh! No, stop. Please, don't... hurt.. Ughhh headache..

- Bone cracking noise, deep voice speaks. -

AHAHAHA ahah. Yeah, that's what I thought.

- Evil laughter errupts, and contents in room are thrown ascew. Suddenly sharp objects are rubbed against metallic door, presumably claws, then kicked, and metal door flies open. Satanic laughter fades as the figure strides away. -

WHO'S UP FOR A DONNOR PARTY? HEH-HA!

Meanwhile, the other Titans are at the video store...

Cyborg and Robin were in the Horror section, sifting through different movies.

Robin had been trying to pick out a video, but every single one he pulled out Cyborg had already seen it. This had been going on for quite some time, since both of them were getting fustrated.

"Halloween?" Robin asked.

"Seen it." Cyborg sighed.

"What about Poltergeist?"

"Seen that one too."

"Uhm... House of Wax?"

"Yep."

"The old version?"

"Yep."

"Great, how about um... Fire Starter?"

"That's not even scary."

"Stephen King's It?"

"Seen it. Complete waste of time."

Robin sighed angrily. "This is getting ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "How about you pick out something?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I've already seen all the good horrors."

"Oh, Goddammit already. Then what the hell were we doing wasting all this time in the Horror section?"

"I don't know."

"Damn you, Cyborg."

Raven was standing by the check-out desk with Starfire, the two had decided to wait for the boys to pick something out since neither of them cared much for movies.

Raven had been staring out the window in the direction of the T tower, ever since they first got there. Her face was grim, teeth clenched, eyebrows furrowed, anything but relaxed.

"Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire asked noticing her friend's troubled face.

"I don't know." Raven answered truthfully. She blinked.

"Are you sure?"

_No, I'm not sure. _Raven thought. _But I'm definitley sure Beast Boy is not okay. Something weird is going on in that tower. I can sense strong emotional energy. Something really strange must be going on with Beast Boy, and it obviously isn't something good, if it was, he would have told us by now. I wonder what could possibly be wrong with him?_

Raven knew good and well that she could easily slip into Beast Boy's thoughts and piece together his strange behavior. But she had grown into respecting her friend's privacy and refrained from doing so.

Raven tilted her head sideways a little and grimaced, the energy was getting stronger. And it was not the same energy as Beast Boy's body would have, it was something... else. Something bigger, and stronger, something more furious.

She shut her eyelids and could make out a large person, two pointy things at the top of its head, large muscles that throbbed and its back was slightly hunched over, fangs so long they curled at the end of its chin. The body heat was incredible, instead of seeing red like she would with a normal person, she saw blue, blue pulsing and flowing through this individuals body.

And now the person was moving. Moving fast. The person was moving so fast, Raven could barely keep an eye on it. A long tail was coming out of the person's back, the claws flexed, red drool slipped from in between the gaps that its fangs made, since they were too large for its mouth to close all the way.

Raven knew instantly that this was a threat to the people in the city, and them possibly. But why was the figure running away from the T tower? Had the person sabotaged it? Had the person kidnapped Beast Boy?

Since Raven did not know this individual, she spread her arms out and her legs, and concentrated hard.

_Why did you come from the T tower?_

_Why are you running?_

_What are you?_

_Where are you going?_

_Who are you?_

Raven kept her closed eyes focused on the speeding heated figure and thought those words over and over. She felt her mind slip from her, and travel through the video store, like a pigeon. As her mind flew around, she passed by other people, instantly enabling her to hear their thoughts:

_I can't wait til' work is over._

_God, this man smells like shit!_

_I have to piss._

_Ugh, I wish he'd just kiss me already._

_I wonder if Beast Boy's got the bird flu._

_I wish the chick with the cape would ask me out._

_I think I'm gonna puke._

_M-m-m, what a tight ass, she's got right thurr!_

Her mind slinked out of the video store, and zoomed by peeling on the street, thoughts and thoughts flowing into her head. Not the right ones. Passing by them, continuing to pass by them, until she reaches that heated figure.

_I have to see what it's up to._

As her mind neared the figure, she could feel the heat zip past her. The thing was moving to fast, her mind swirved and chased after the speeding body. Down the streets, up a building, from roof to roof top, she could see the figures tail. Closer, closer, closer.

_Come on, come on._

Finally, her mind heating up from the hot figure, had placed herself inside its head. Reading, reading, memories, thoughts, everything. Trying to.

Suddenly, she felt her forehead start burning, like a finger was jabbing her there.

_Ahahahahaha, _the deep voice of the person taunted her, speaking directly into her own thoughts. _Trying to get into my head, eh? Well, well, well, I'd rather you stick your parts in my pants than in my head. _

_Who are you?_ Raven demanded, in her head. She was grunting from the person who still had their index finger pressing hard against her forehead, steam was emitting from her skin.

There was a long pause before the person answered. _Wouldn't you like to know. Ma-ha-ha-han, are you hot._

It was about to say something more when Raven cut the person off. _Get out of my head!_

_You get outta that suit, I get outta your head. Deal?_

_Go fuck yourself._

_Ooh, a bit fiesty are we? Mmm, I like 'em like that. I can see you from where I am, and shit lady, you are one sexy beast. Raawr._

Raven opened her eyes and saw a large black figure standing on the top of a building across the street from the video store. He could see her through the large window. Raven turned to see Starfire waving her hands in her face, her mouth was moving but Raven couldn't hear her.

Raven, retreated her mind back to her own, and she felt the pressure of his finger go away. He looked at her for another moment or two then turned around and disappeared.

Raven fell to her knees, holding her forehead, groaning in pain. By this time, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were all around her.

"Raven what's wrong?" Robin demanded.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked.

"What happened?" Starfire wanted to know.

"I... I... " Raven rubbed her forehead. "I feel like I know that guy. His mind.. Felt so familiar."

They all looked at her as if she were high.

She shook her head. "Nevermind." she mumbled. "I'm fine. Got a movie? That one? Seriously? Good. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4 of Things Change

Author note: I am so sorry about this taking so long. I've been really busy with school and everything and yadda yadda blah. So I apologize deeply. Hopefully it won't take me so long to post the fifth chapter. By the way, can't wait for the new episode of Teen Titans this weekend! Raven, a babysitter? Now that's something I gotta see.

"Raven, are you still sure there's nothing wrong?" Robin asked, twisting around in the front passenger seat to look back at her, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "You look a little pale."

"You mean," Raven started with her nose still pressed against the window softly. "Paler than usual?" Cyborg started laughing.

"I'm serious, Raven," Robin was getting slightly annoyed. "Don't tell us that nothing weird is going on. You can't fall on the floor groaning and moaning and then get up and tell us everything is fine. What's going on?"

"Yes, Raven," the young tamaranian picked up. "Please tell us what is going on with you." Raven sighed and pulled the hood over her head.

"Is it ... Something to do with your powers?" Robin pressed onward. Raven bit her lip.

"This has nothing to do with me," Raven told him. "It's someone else we have to be worrying about."

Was it the way that Raven pulled her hood off and stared out the window? That emotionless face she usually displays was now showing a sign of anxiety and fear. A few strans of her short purple hair, drooping down her forehead and into her eyes, her nose slightly wrinkled.

It was all this that made Robin believe her. "All right, Raven." Robin said and turned back around in his seat. "Who is it that we should be worrying about?"

"Is it a villian?" Cyborg asked as he steered the T car off the highway.

"I don't know." Raven replied truthfully with a slow shake of her head.

"Do you know who it is?" Starfire wanted to know. Raven bit her lip again.

"I'm not sure." she said.

The rest of the Titans sighed, seemingly to give up. There was a few minutes of complete silence, until Raven said out of the blue, "It's someone we know." And before any of the other Titans could ask who, Cyborg suddenly slammed onto the breaks, causing all the Titans to lurch forward then snap backwards, all thanks to the seat belts.

Robin was unlucky enough to lurch forward and slam his forehead into the glove compartment. He sat up rubbing his head and groaning. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, glaring at Cyborg, but Cyborg wasn't looking at him. He was staring straight ahead.

"Look!" he jabbed a large mechanical finger at the front window. The other Titans looked, and they gasped.

There in front of them, lay about thirty or fourty cars all piled on top of each other. The other cars surrounding it had crashed into each other trying to avoid the car pile. Smoke was arising everywhere and fogging up the view. Sparks and small fires were errupting. All the cars in the car pile were filled with terrified civilians inside, people were shouting and screaming and crying for help. Ambulances were already at the scene trying to figure out ways to get to the poor people.

"Why hadn't the Titans sirens gone off?" Cyborg muttered.

"I don't know," Robin grunted. "Maybe someone tweaked around with the system."

"We must aid them!" Starfire exclaimed ripping out of her seatbelt. "Come, friends!"

"Starfire!" Cyborg shrieked angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to unbuckle the seatbelt instead of tearing it right out?"

"I apologize," Starfire became a bit solemn. "But in times of trouble there is not much time to think. Come now!"

"Star's right," Robin said as he unblucked his own. _"Titans, Go!"_

Cyborg and Raven both seemed to snap alive, they unblucked their own seatbelts and pushed themselves out of the car. Starfire was already midway towards one of the ambulances who were seeking aid, and Robin was sprinting down the sidewalk to an argument which had broken out between three or four drivers.

"It's about time you got here!" one of the paramedics snarled nastily at Starfire as she approached. The paramedic was standing over a stretcher who had a mangled looking body on it. The person on the stretcher, who was soaked in their own blood, was screaming out in terror. The person was only about twelve years old.

Starfire scooped the child up into her arms and flew off without another word.

"Cyborg!" Robin called to his mechanical friend after breaking up the fight. "What can you do about this car pile?"

"I'm on it!" Cyborg pointed his clenched fist forward as it transformed into a gun about ten to fifteen inches wide. He blasted the top of the car pile, which cars had been evacuated by the owners since they were able to get out, and sent the vehicles launching through the air.

Raven concentrated on the other half of the pile and began to carefully pick up each and every one of the cars with people in them, and gently set them on the ground.

"Azarath... " Raven mumbled, then trailed off as she sensed the perpetrator nearing the scene. "Shit." Raven's concentration broke off, and she suddenly dropped the cars she had been meditating. The alarms went off.

"Hey watch it, you crazy bitch!" one of the drivers shouted after slamming his head into the steering wheel. "I thought you were supposed to be professionals!"

"Yeah really!" said another. "Where's the Justice League when you need them?"

"We're doing the best we can!" Cyborg shouted furiously, then he turned to Raven. "You okay, Rae?" Raven shook her head.

"He's coming." she announced quietly.

"Who's coming?" Robin demanded, he then grabbed Raven by the shoulders and shook her. "What the hell is going on around here? What aren't you telling us this time?" Starfire landed on the ground beside them, her stomach, chest and hands covered in blood. Robin gasped.

"Starfire!" he exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I am... " Starfire observed the scene before going on. "I am fine, but they are not." she nodded at the people still smashed by the cars. She flew over to the pile and began to try and pick up one of the cars.

"Help her!" Robin barked at the other Titans, saliva spraying from his mouth.

"We got it!" Cyborg reassured him as Raven began to meditate the car, Starfire had been struggling with.

Suddenly the wind began to blow at them furiously, sending cars everywhere to flutter into the air like rag dolls. Robin held onto a pole, and Starfire grabbed onto his leg. Cyborg weighed too much to let the wind really effect him and Raven had created a shield around herself to prevent her from blowing off.

"Titans...!" Robin grunted. "G - Go...!"

"Go where?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Up there!" one of the paramedics shouted pointing towards the sky. And sure enough, as they all looked up they saw a large muscular figure zip through the air quickly with its legs and arms outstretched. The figure had long spiky hair, large fangs and claws and a long tail. There was a brief moment that the figure allowed himself to glide around, then he landed on the side of the bridge not far away from the car pile up and chaos.

He rested on his knees allowing his hair to droop far over his eyes, but no one could avoid that large smirk of his, in which he wore upon his face. The back of his hands rested on the concrete and his back hunched over.

"Who's that?" one of the drivers demanded.

The figure's grin widened as he slowly corrected his posture. He got up off his knees and stood very straight and tall, about five or six inches over six feet. His long tail stood erected over to the left side.

Besides his menacing looking facial expression, and chill that runs up your spine when you look him right in the eyes, he was extremely attractive. His eyes were slim and a deep green, and he was wearing a large black hoody, which he most likely store from some local skateshop, since the pricetag was still on it and baggy dark blue jeans. His feet were covered in dark brown boots, which looked a little cuffed up since he had been sprinting around in them. His skin tone, was a bit strange, though. He looked extremely pale with a slight shade of green. His hair color was also a bit unnerving, it was dark brown with small mashes of green in it. His cheeks were covered in jet black spiky bristles and even the back of his hands seemed a bit hairy.

Green liquid was oozing out the side of his lips and off the point of his fangs as he just stood there, grinning at them.

Raven grunted. "It's him." she seemed out of breath.

"It's who?" Robin blinked. Cyborg jabbed a finger at the mysterious figure.

"You know this guy?" he asked.

Raven was about to say yes, then no, but neither was the correct answer. She simply squared her shoulders at them helplessly.

"Well, well, well," the figure laughed, his voice was deep but yet strangely mellow, smooth, harsh and troublesome all in a sexy way. But it was unforgettable, Raven knew for sure this was the same guy, no questions asked. "If it isn't the Teen Titans." he put his hands on his hips and stood there observing them.

"Who are you?" Robin reached for his fighting stick, but the figure cocked his head forward and gave Robin such a horrific look, that it even made Robin freeze in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he told him in a playful way. He then gave the car pile a lazy glance. "Oh," he said with a different kind of smirk now. "Sorry 'bout that. Hadda get that outta my system."

"You did this?" Robin asked glaring at him.

"Of course I did." the figure said with a shrug.

"You better tell us your name," Cyborg said turning his arm into a gun. "Because I'll knock you down so damn fast when you wake up, you'll be in prison."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Cy." the figure shifted his body so that his right side was facing towards them, he slid his left foot back and his right forward to keep himself balanced, then switched his erected tail in the opposite direction. His fists went up.

"How do you know my name?" Cyborg demanded. Raven rested against the gate of the bridge. She felt a little dizzy, and she was pissing herself off. She knew this guy, but yet she didn't. Who was he? Why was it so hard to grasp his identity? Why did she not want to kick his ass like all the other Titans did? What was wrong with her? Was she freaking out? Was her powers going nutso on her?

She slid into a sitting position and hugged her knees against her chest, then rested her forehead on them. "Ugh.."

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Raven blurted out bitterly. Her least favorite answer to a question, but now she had a knew question that she couldn't answer.

Who was that oddly familiar guy?

Another Author Note: Also, I would greatly appreciate some feedback, and no I don't mean stuff like, "oh your story is really great" or "your story sucks ass." I mean stuff like tips and ideas. I don't really know where this story is going... Well, I do, but I don't know every single detail, so if you give me some ideas, I just might use them. But hey, any reviews is great. And thank you to all of you who have left reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 of Things Change

Author's Note: Some of this stuff is in the future and some if it is in the past. Like when I use past tense, it means that one of the Detectives are recounting the scenario, like in the last few chapters. When it is written in past tense 1st person, it is one of the Titans recounting the scenario, like Beast Boy's recordings or one of the other Titan's interview with the police.

The following chapter is the present time. I posted this note so that it would not confuse anyone. Enjoy the following:

Robin sits crammed into an interrogation room, with his legs crossed and his arms folded firmly across his chest. He leans back in his uncomfortable wooden seat and tilts his chin in an upwards direction towards the inspector, in a "see-I'm-the-leader-of-the-Teen-Titans," kind of way. He wears shades over his eyes, they didn't allow him to wear his Robin getup, so he was dressed in a regular teenaged attire: Black jeans, a white t-shirt, red high-tops, the usual.

Robin had asked if the inspector was going to offer him any coffee, but the inspector only laughed then introduced himself.

"I'm - ,"

"I know who you are." Robin interrupts him before he can finish. "And I could really use a cup of coffee right about now." his voice is a bit whiney.

"I guess you could," Inspector Patrick gives in. He turns and nods at the people on the other side of the tinted glass. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" he pulls out the chair directly across from Robin and plumps his hefty self down. He puts up his index finger, shows it at Robin, then presses on the record button on the tape recorder.

Inspector: "State your name."

Robin: "Robin."

Inspector: Laughs. "Your real name, son."

Robin: Sighs. "Richard "Dick" Grayson."

Inspector: "I'm just curious. You're not the same guy that hangs around with Batman are you?"

Robin: "I do sometimes."

Inspector: "State your affiliation in the Teen Titans."

Robin: "... Leader?"

Inspector: "Are you?"

Robin: "Yes, why're you asking?"

Inspector: "Because you said it as a question."

Robin: "That is because it took my brain a while to process the correct definition of affiliation."

Pause. Laughter coming from Inspector Patrick.

Inspector: "How did you part away from Batman?"

Robin: Shifts uncomfortably. "I don't see how this relates to Beast Boy."

Inspector: "Answer the questions, kid."

Robin: "It was my idea. It just sort of happened I guess. I'm the founder of the Teen Titans, you know. I'll probably never be as good as Batman though." Laughs nervously.

Inspector: "When you allowed Bernadette Barnes into the Teen Titans were you aware that his father was Fangz?"

Robin: "... No."

Inspector: "If you knew that Bernadette's father was Fangz, would you have allowed him into the Teen Titans?"

Robin: "... Yes."

Inspector: "Are you sure?"

Robin: Hesitates. "Yes, yes, yes."

Inspector: "How did you meet Mr. Barnes?"

Robin: Rethinks. "I saw him first on a television show. He was an actor, you know. He was on - "

Inspector: "Yes I know. He was Trok, or something."

Robin: "Yes. And I also heard that he was part of the Doom Patrol and was doing an excellent job there, until his team had been killed."

Inspector: "How?"

Robin: "I... I don't know. But, he was looking for another group to join, so after checking his record, I let him in."

Inspector: "Did you know his record was false?"

Robin: "I do now. But I also know for a fact that he was part of the Doom Patrol at some point in time."

Inspector: "Do you - ?"

Robin: "Look, I think this whole investigation thing concerning Beast Boy is ridiculous. Beast Boy is obviously having some sort of puberty or age maturity reaction thing to his natural roots of being a werewolf. Once Cyborg and I get back to the lab and research everything, we can most definitely cure him. Problem solved."

Inspector: "Can you?"

Robin: "Y - yes, we can. And... And anyway, it's not his fault for these scenarios. He isn't aware of what he is doing. You can't lock him up because of what he was born to be. You've got to give him a second chance."

Inspector: "I'm sorry, Grayson."

Robin: "But it isn't fair, Inspector!"

Inspector: Laughs. "Don't sound like such a kid, Richard. You're the leader of the Titans, I thought you'd be somewhat mature, but I guess I was wrong. Every adult knows that life isn't fair."

Robin: Clenches. "I know life isn't fair. But when there are options to be chosen, you can choose the fair route."

Inspector: "What is the fair route, Grayson? Your friend, "Beast Boy," slaughtered more than five hundred thousand people, he destroyed billions of dollars worth of buildings, and another billions of dollars thrown out the window for how much money it's gonna take to clean all that rubble up."

Robin: "It wasn't Beast Boy."

Inspector: "Oh? So then who was it, Richard?"

Robin: "It was Bernadette Barnes."

Extremely long pause.

Inspector: "... What?"

Robin: "There's a difference between the two. You talk about them as if they are one."

Inspector: "But they are one, Grayson. The sooner you learn that, the - ,"

Robin: "You can't always go off of scientific facts, Inspector Patrick. Bernadette Barnes and Garfield Logan are two different people. Two different souls hosting the same body."

Pause.

Inspector: Laughs hysterically.

Robin: "I am completely serious, Inspector Patrick. But then again, I can't expect you to believe me, as I see you are a man of logic."

Inspector: "Ah yes, I do have my logical ways."

Robin: "... But if perhaps I produce you with evidence.. Proving my statement is true... Would, matters be different?"

Inspector: "Different?"

Robin: "Beast Boy is one of my best friends. He's like family to me. If you know him you'd like him too. He's friendly and funny and cracks jokes all the time. He was with the Doom Patrol to fight for justice and he's with the Teen Titans to fight for justice. Every day, he puts his life on the line to save the lives of people he doesn't even know. How many people can do that?"

Inspector: Snorts. "Plenty."

Robin: "Like?"

Inspector: "All the officers on this squad, LAPD, NYPD, kid, you name it."

Robin: "You don't get it. These are perils far beyond your limited imagination. Have you ever fought a supervillian before that can levitate things with their minds? I didn't think so. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, Garfield is a great person, he doesn't deserve to get locked up. Now if somehow Bernadette Barnes took over the entire body, then yes, lock him up. But there are two people we're talking about."

Inspector: "Like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing going on?"

Robin: Slams fist on desk excitedly. "Exactly! Was it Dr. Jekyll's fault that he killed that old man with the cane? No. Did he feel great about it? No."

Inspector: "Did he suffer the consequences? Yes."

Robin: "But with Garfield, it doesn't have to be this way. Just like Raven."

Inspector: "Who's Raven?"

Robin: "She is a member of the Teen Titans. Her father was Trigon, and he was trying to use her as the tool of the end of the world. She over came it. Didn't she? Yes she did. Can Beast Boy? Yes he can."

Inspector: "Raven, of course, duh. Too many R's. She's a very interesting character in this investigation. I think she has more than she's let on..."

Robin: "What?"

Inspector: "Was there any sexual activities going on between Garfield and Raven that you know about?"

Robin: "Not as far as I could tell. I mean they picked on each other a lot, and sometimes ... Well.. "

Inspector: "Sometimes, what?"

Robin: Clears throat. "Sometimes I kind of noticed Beast Boy getting uncomfortable when she's around." Pause and shifts nervously. "You know like, a major stiffy in his pants."

Inspector: "I bet that was real easy to notice. Since all you superheros run around in tights all day long."

Robin and Inspector Patrick share a laugh.

Inspector: "Since you're saying that Garfield and Bernadette are two different people all together, unfortanutely stuck in one body so to speak, did anything sexual happen between Bernadette and Raven?"

Robin: "Well.. Yeah."

Inspector: "Like?"

Robin: "At first it was just, teasing. Bernadette teased her a lot, you know. But then he was just, I don't know... Raven hated him at first but then all the sudden they were like, blah."

Inspector: "Define, blah."

Robin: "They had sex. A lot."

Inspector: "And how do you know this for sure?"

Robin: "Raven has powers that are based off of the emotional energy she sets out of her body. That's why she's so quiet and patient and stuff like that. If she gets too angry, something bad might happen. If she gets too sad, her powers may disappear. If she gets scared, they may go crazy. And like, in this case random things would just explode and get levitated around the room and stuff."

Inspector: "... Because they were having sex?"

Robin: "Right."

Inspector: "Anything else you can tell me about the relationship between Bernadette and Raven?"

Robin: Sighs. "Well, Bernadette was extremely overprotective with her. If someone punched her, he would hunt that person down. It was insane. But that's all I can tell you."

Inspector: "Do you think that maybe Bernadette is in fact Garfield, but just the other side? Like you said earlier, apparently Garfield had a crush on Raven as well, but he never said anything about it, correct? And Garfield was very confidential when it came to his backround and how he was really feeling, right? So perhaps Bernadette is Garfield but just his emotions more... Maximized. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Pause as the coffee is brought into the room.

Robin: "No, thanks, I like it black. And no I don't get what you're saying. Not really, anyway."

Inspector: "What I'm saying is Garfield and Bernadette are the same guy. Bernadette is just all of Garfield emotions being times'd and acted out. If Garfield had a crush on Raven, I'm sure he would have loved to spend the night with her, as Bernadette he does because he isn't afraid of telling her how he feels, and perhaps Bernadette's lust is ten times stronger than Garfields is. And violence, Garfield's backround is devistating, I'm sure he is very upset and tries to be optomistic around his friends so that they don't worry about him, but as Bernadette he couldn't care less if the world knew how he felt. If he was angry, he'd slice a few people. If he was sad, you'd know. What I'm saying is, Richard, is that it is all of Garfield's emotions just enphasized and acted upon. Do you get it now?"

Long pause. Sip of coffee. Robin curses because it burns his tongue.

Robin: "Yes I get what you're saying. But still, Beast Boy would never kill all those people. He doesn't even know them!"

Inspector: "If you can save a million people you don't know, then you can kill a million people you don't know."

Robin: "Garfield Logan is not a murderer."

Inspector Sighs. : "Whether you like it or not, Richard Grayson, _people change_ ."


	6. Chapter 6 of Things Change

She doesn't like him, not one bit. Though all the rest of her friends dressed in normal clothes because they were requested to, Raven resisted. They couldn't force her to wear anything she didn't want to.

She sat there, looking straight at Inspector Patrick blankly. Or rather, she sat there, looking straight _through_ Inspector Patrick. She was reading his thoughts, his memories, picking and prodding together every bit of information she could about him, before he could do anything of that about her.

"I know what you're doing, Raven," Inspector Patrick says shuffling a few papers. Raven doesn't seem to understand why his mind is blank. "You're trying to read my mind." She blinks and looks at him with her mouth slightly open. "You think I wouldn't know? I already did a research on you before you came in." He smiles. "And I heard a bit about you."

"Oh?" Raven says, because it's the only thing she can think of saying. But her mind is somewhere else, no matter how hard she tries to concentrate on the situation before her. The things at hand. She just kept wondering off to Beast Boy. She is worried about him. She can't stop being worried about him. And she never will until she knows one hundred percent sure that he is going to be okay. It's not like the doctor's who were taking care of him, cared much about him. In fact, the whole city wanted him to drop dead.

Raven balled up her fists in her lap, her eyebrows narrowed. The whole city cheered the National Guards on as they blasted at him. As blood was splattering out of his mouth and he held his stomach, barely strong enough to keep himself up on his knees. What was so sad about the event is that, Bernadette managed to escape from it. He saw what was happening and allowed Garfield to succom the body once again. But at a bad time.

Garfield was the one, lying on the ground, bleeding and sputtering his last amounts of breath. He was the one they were cheering and yelling at as they blasted him. He was the one getting hit with apples and other pieces of rubble the civillians could find.

It sickened her deeply. She couldn't control herself. She was about to seep into every single one of their brains and squash them.

Sure, Bernadette Barnes was attractive. But he was a menace.

And sure, Garfield Logan's jokes are annoying. But he was so sweet.

She liked Garfield, not Bernadette. But which soul truly belonged in that body? None of the Titans were sure, though they all agreed that Garfield deserved to stay. But how would it happen?

"I heard you and Bernadette had quite a relationship," Inspector Patrick says, he raises a lighter to his cigar, pauses, looks at her, "Mind if I die?"

Inspector Patrick had tried to break the ice, he knew Raven would be a tough one. He tried to get her to smile, but then again, what could he expect? Her boyfriend or lover or whatever he was to her was in a large heep of trouble. Of course she wouldn't smile. And even if she was in a good mood, she still wouldn't smile.

"No," she says, without a flick of emotion. That was so weird. How the only thing that came out of her was ... Nothing. No life in those violet eyes, no color in that skin, no movement from her what so ever, except the occasional blink of her eyes and twitch of her tiny pursed lips. And her voice? Just as weird. So flat, and chilling. It made Inspector Patrick feel strange, and uncomfortable. Something about Raven that made her stiff up the entire calmness of the room. But she was known to do that.

_How on earth could any boy have a crush on her? _Inspector Patrick thinks to himself. Then he also wondered how Raven would react while having sex. Most women, like his own wife, would get breathless and exclaim praises or other strange, irrational things. But Raven? She would probably just sit there and stare at you blankly, maybe even say, _Is that all you can do? Blink, blink._

Then Inspector Patrick could almost hear Beast Boy's voice echoing in his head, replying to Raven's comment angrily, _I'm trying as best as I fucking can!_

Inspector Patrick smirks, then shakes his head. Then he stiffens remembering that Raven can read every single thing he's thinking. And if she just read his last thought, she didn't show it. She just sat there, staring at him, she didn't look upset or pissed off.

She crosses her legs then opens her mouth. "Having fun with yourself?"

"Having fun?" Inspector Patrick repeats thoughtfully. "Hmm. That's right, you can read my thoughts, can you?"

"Men are all the same," she says in that same humdrum tone. "Don't worry, I've read worse." That made Inspector Patrick laugh tremendously.

Inspector Patrick pressed on the record button.

Inspector: "State your name."

Raven: "Raven."

Inspector: ( Laughs. ) "I had this same problem with Richard Grayson. Your real name, missy."

Raven: "... Raven."

Inspector: "Raven is your real name?"

Raven: "Yes."

Inspector: "What is your full name, then?"

Raven: "Raven Roth or Arella."

Inspector: "Or?"

Raven: "It's complicated. Don't go there."

Inspector: "'k, then. What is your affiliation with the Teen Titans?"

Raven: "I'm a member..."

Inspector: "How long have you been a member of the Teen Titans?"

Raven: "A long time."

Inspector: "I see that you tried to join the Justice League, and they didn't allow you to join. Why not?"

Raven: "Because people just like you, are in charge of that team."

Inspector: "What do you mean by that?"

Raven: "I have a bad past. As you may already know, my father was Trigon, a powerful demon capable of taking over the world with a little help from me. Need I say more?"

Inspector: "So they didn't like where you came from?"

Raven: "Nope."

Inspector: "Then why did Mr. Grayson let you join the team?"

Raven: "Because Robin is smarter than most leaders are. He doesn't look at where you come from, just where you're going."

Inspector: "I see. But it's true you've turned on the Titans before, is it not?"

Raven: "That is true. But it was under the influence of my father, whom I was pratically incapable of avoiding."

Inspector: "I see. So what is the relation between you and Garfield Logan?"

Raven: "Friendship."

Inspector: "What's the relation between you and Bernadette Barnes?"

Raven: "Nothing."

Inspector: "Oh, really?"

Raven: "Yes."

Inspector: "That's not what Mr. Grayson, reported."

Raven: "What did Robin report?"

Inspector: "He reports you and Bernadette Barnes having quite a sexual go at each other, quite a bit."

( Table squeaks on the floor about an inch, due to Raven's emotional powers. She calms herself down hoping Inspector Patrick doesn't notice but he's already smirking. )

Raven: "Funny. Robin has enough nerve to say that and yet he spends about ninety-five percent of his time stroping Starfire."

Inspector: "Who is Starfire?"

Raven: "A member of the Teen Titans."

Inspector: "Ah yes, I remember now. But Raven, you failed to answer the question. Instead you merely changed the subject. Please answer."

Raven: "Hm. Sexual go at each other, you say? What's that supposed to mean?"

Inspector: "I don't know, you tell me."

Raven: "Do I look like a sexual kind of person to you?

Inspector: "No."

Raven: "Then, enough said."

Inspector: ( Sighs. ) "Raven, you keep failing to answer my questions. Instead you reply by asking me questions."

Raven: "Your point?"

Inspector: "Answer. The. Questions."

Raven: "Fine. What was the question?"

Inspector: "What's the relation between you and Bernadette Barnes?"

Raven: "I already told you. Nothing."

Inspector: "That's not what Mr. Grayson says."

Raven: "I don't care what he says."

Inspector: "He says that your powers are based off the characterization of your emotions. That's why you meditate and try to be patient and control your temper. So nothing will set off. I asked him why he thought you and Bernadette were screwing around and he said because random things would levitate and explode. How can you explain that?"

Raven: "Nobody's perfect. If you had my life I think you would often be depressed."

Inspector: "He says that you hated Bernadette at first, but then you liked him. Then he said you all had sex a lot."

Raven: ( Unreadable laugh. )

Inspector: "Where you aware that Garfield Logan had a crush on you?"

Raven: "Who said that?"

Inspector: "Richard Grayson. Well, he didn't exactly say Garfield had a crush on you."

Raven: "What did he say?"

Inspector: "He said Garfield ejaculated often, when you were present."

Raven: "Not surprised."

Inspector: "Meaning?"

Raven: "If a guy sees an attractive girl or a woman wearing tight clothes, they ejaculate. What else is new?"

Inspector: "Did you ever notice Garfield's erections?"

Raven: "No. But then again, I try not to notice a lot of things boys do."

Inspector: "When did you start noticing Garfield's strange behavior?"

Raven: "Well.. This might take a while..."

Inspector: ( Checks tape recorder. ) "We've got tape, and we've certainly got time. Spill."


End file.
